


Comforting Arms 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6





	Comforting Arms 1/1

~*~

"Miranda, it's starting!" Andy hysterically said as she burst into the room. 

Miranda looked up from The Book and rolled her eyes. "Andrea, don't be rid-" she stopped suddenly when her ears detected the sound of a loud rumbling type noise and the floor started to shake. Her eyes widened and she stood up The Book falling from her lap onto the carpeted floor. "That's absurd though. The World can't be ending. The Mayan's were just being ridiculous, they couldn't of known what was going to happen-" she rambled nervously as Andrea grabbed her hand and they practically bolted up the staircase, Miranda having been unable to move. 

"Girl's, get out here right now." Andy yelled as they made their way to the sleeping children’s room. How on earth they could sleep through such a loud noise Miranda and Andy didn't know. 

"What?" - Cassidy.

"Why?" - Caroline. 

They asked as they sleepily sat up in bed. 

Miranda got startled when Andy dropped her hand and ran into the girls’ room and practically pulled them from their beds. 

"What is that loud noise?" Cassidy asked, frowning.

"Yeah, it sounds like it's getting closer to us?" Caroline added as she looked sleepily around.

When the girls saw the freaked out expressions on their mom's faces they began to worry. 

"What is going on?" Caroline asked.

"You know the second night when I stayed over here and we watched that 2012 doomsday documentary.. about how the world as we know it ends?" Andy asked.

The twins nodded their little red heads. 

"Well, the conspiracy is correct. It's actually happening." Andy said matter of fact. There was no way to sugar coat it. There was no point to promise that everything would be okay when there was no way out of this fate.

At this the girls burst out in hysterical crying and were clinging to them which meant both mothers had to pretty much carry the girls up to the fifth floor as the tsunami, Andy had witnessed in the distance when she had been outside walking back from the corner shop, was fast approaching. The fifth floor wouldn’t shield them from the water, the height of the house just not high enough.

"I don't think being up here will help us out much." Andy whispered as she stared at Miranda, whilst Cassidy clinged onto her. "The wave of water is huge, Miranda. We have no hope in surviving it. In only a few seconds it's gonna come crashing over and this house isn't strong enough to fight against it." 

When they made it to the last room at the back of the hall Andy closed the door and Miranda stared out the window, staring at the wave of water that was looming. At the sight her heart began pounding even more and Andy watched as Miranda kneelt down in front of the girls and hugged them tightly, turning their heads from the window and telling them to close their eyes. "I love you both so, so much. You have no idea. I know I haven't always been here all the time, and I truly regret that, and I hate that I am not going to be able to watch you grow into beautiful young women, and find partners and get married or whatever you chose to do. But just know, whatever happens, I will always be with you in some way." she said as she kissed both Caroline and Cassidy on the foreheads as tears ran down her cheeks.

Then Miranda's eyes connected with Andy's and that was it. The brunette collapsed to the floor in front of her precious family. She wrapped her arms around the sobbing Priestly's, her back to the window, and held them tightly trying to protect them as much as she could. She breathed in their scent. She looked down to the girls. "You're the best daughters I could have ever asked for. I love you both so much." she whispered then looked up into Miranda's eyes through her tear filled blurry eyes. "I love you. I love you so much. You're so god damn amazing and being with you has made me the happiest woman alive and I'm so glad I got to experience three wonderfully beautiful years with you." she said as her hand found the back of Miranda's neck and she drew her lovers face closer to her. 

Their mouths met in a hurried, sloppy kiss just as the windows smashed open and the massive wave of water slammed into the room. The four of them cried out just before the wave swept them across the room roughly--

Andy bolted up in bed gasping for breath as she looked around the room wildly. She saw that the house was still attached and there was no crazy massive wave slamming into the safe sanctuary that was her home in which she shared with her amazing lover and two beautiful daughters. She looked down to the side of the bed and when she saw Miranda was not there she called out for her, her tone worried, as she looked around warily. Never had a dream made her feel so... off, and uneasy.

She watched as Miranda appeared from the bathroom, the light illuminating her gorgeously, with her toothbrush hanging from her hand as she hurriedly came over to the bed.   
"Andrea? What's wrong?" Miranda asked instantly concerned upon seeing the shocked look that was on Andrea's face. She then took in the sweat that was on Andrea’s entire body. "Are you ill? Do you need to be sick?”

Andy shook her head and simply grabbed Miranda pulling her into her for a tight embrace. "No, I just had the scariest dream." she confessed softly into the crook of Miranda's neck. "The world was ending and there was this huge Tsunami and we were all huddled upstairs holding each other just before the wave hit us. We had no way to survive." she said and was surprised when she realised she was crying, and gasping for air.

Miranda pulled back from her lover. "I told you, you and the girls shouldn't have watched that 2012 Hollywood garbage." she said with a roll of her eyes as she wiped at Andrea's cheeks. “You’re ridiculously adorable.”

Andy shook her head. "No, what if the Mayans are correct? What if the Earth as we know it ends?" she asked.

Miranda shook her head as well. "It cannot be possible, Andrea, I told you this the other night when we watched the movie with the girls. It's an insane conspiracy, and that’s all it is. Nobody can predict how and when the world will end.” She said as she rubbed Andrea’s back in what she hoped was a comfort for Andrea. “Sure, the World is going to end someday, but it isn't going to be on Friday." she continued as she ran her right hand through Andrea's hair. "You shouldn't let yourself worry and freak out over it." 

"I can't help it." Andy replied and sniffled. She watched as Miranda leaned over and plucked a tissue out of the Kleenex box that was on her lover’s bedside table. 

Andy gave her lover a small smile and mumbled a soft "thank you" before she blew her nose. "I'm sorry for being so ridiculous."

Miranda smiled back fondly to her lover as she cupped Andrea's cheek, and sighed. “What am I going to do with you?." she murmured, shaking her head, before she leaned forward to peck Andrea softly. "I love you, and nothing is going to happen to us. We are going to be spending many more glorious years together."

At this both of their smiles widened. 

"Really?" Andy asked sniffling again.

Miranda nodded firmly. "Yes, really. You're stuck with me." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You're the only person I want." Andy replied and leaned in to kiss Miranda again. It was soft and passionate Miranda pushed Andy back onto the mattress and began kissing her neck. 

"Oh, Miranda." Andy gasped. "If I knew this is how you were going to react after I had a bad dream then I always want to have bad dreams." Andy murmured and chuckled at her own words. 

"Well, I need to do something to get these absurd End of the World thoughts out of your pretty head, don't I?" Miranda murmured as she kissed and nipped at Andrea's ear lobes while her hands rubbed and massaged Andrea's breasts through her white tank top.

"You seem to be doing a great job so far. That dream is already fading from my mind."

FIN.

~*~


End file.
